


May Drabble Bomb

by lalaluma



Category: South Park
Genre: But he comes back, Kenny Death, M/M, graphic death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaluma/pseuds/lalaluma
Summary: A series of drabbles I wrote for the May Drabble Bomb over at spdrabblebomb.tumblr.comChapter titles are the prompts





	1. Mud

This had started out as a legitimate fight, and Kyle isn't really sure when it became a childish wrestling match.

Stan was being stubborn about something or the other again, and Kyle had shoved him a little harder than he meant to. He landed ass first in a large patch of mud, and at first they were both too stunned to move. Stan had recovered quicker and tripped Kyle up so he also landed in the mud. He launched himself at his friend, pinning him down and knocking off his hat. Kyle was furious thinking about how hard it would be to wash this out of his thick hair. Kids were chanting “Fight” when they started, but now they had mostly cleared out, seeing they wouldn't get any blood today.

Kyle thinks maybe when he had gotten the upper hand and grabbed a handful of wet earth, smearing it into Stan's stupid, perfect face was the turning point. It was for him at least. His mouth split into a grin, his shoulders lost all their tension, and he giggled at the boy underneath him, stunned and trying to blow mud out of his nose. Stan had taken the opportunity to return the favor. Kyle was sure he'd be brushing the dirt out of his teeth for at least three days. Maybe that was it for Stan too, because he started laughing at Kyle sputtering out as much of the mud as he could.

Then it was all playful and silliness, seeing who could paint the other the most thoroughly with the filth. When all the kids had finally cleared out, Stan smeared mud directly into Kyle’s hair. He was about to lay into him for working this mess further into his curls when Stan’s hand became a fist and pulled him down for a kiss. It tasted terrible, like earth and stones, and was incredibly gritty, but it was worth it.

“Hold on,” Kyle said, looking for a clean square somewhere to wipe their mouths off. “I just want to…”

Stan sat up underneath him, grinning, dirt stuck in his teeth, and laughing quietly. Not nearly as concerned about cleaning off, he kissed Kyle’s chin, then cheeks, nose, forehead, and finally he grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. Kyle tried to recoil but Stan held firm, giggling into the kiss. Kyle gave an over-exaggerated sigh through his nose and gave into Stan.

A teacher eventually saw them from the detention window and yelled out it for them to get lost or join the kids in detention, so they ran off laughing. They wandered back roads as long as they could to avoid the inevitable groundings and hollering from their mothers, so long that the mud started to dry on their skin and matte their hair, but all the tension from earlier was long gone.


	2. Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig Tucker knew he only had one more chance to confess to Kenny, he just didn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry

Craig Tucker has always been and will always be a little in love with Kenny McCormick. Tweek suggested once that he just had a thing for blonds, and while that seemed to be the rule of thumb, he always knew Kenny was different. Despite living in poverty and filth, he was radiant. Craig had mistaken his golden hair for a halo at a glance more than once. He was beautiful in the strangest ways, with his crooked nose and the gap in his teeth, freckles dusting over his nose even in the middle of winter when the sun was nowhere to be found, and Craig was fairly certain he knew it.

There had been plenty of opportunities in the time since they were kids until now, but Craig had flubbed all of them. He either got cold feet or simply found he couldn’t function like a normal human being in front of Kenny. He’d tried it verbally, in writing, in song, and once in a very unsuccessful and embarrassing game of charades. Craig had nearly given up hope.

And then, as he was about to walk home, he caught a glimpse of Kenny talking with Kyle as they waited for Track and Field practice to start up. Something in the air felt electric, filling Craig with energy and confidence, and he knew if he didn’t make his move now he wouldn’t get another chance. Turning on the balls of his feet he jogged out and waved to Kenny, who waved back and made his way towards Craig.

Kenny was both faster and more fit than Craig, and instead of meeting him halfway it was more like Kenny met him three-fourths of the way. He barely worked up a sweat, but Craig was struggling to catch his breath. He held up his finger to indicate he needed a minute, and Kenny laughed at his distress.

Finally having caught his breath, Craig stood to his full height, the electricity under his skin stronger than ever and banishing the knot in his throat threatening to form. “Kenny, I’m--”

Suddenly, there was a javelin sticking out the front of Kenny’s shirt.

It happened so fast that Craig didn’t actually begin processing what had happened until the red began to seep into Kenny’s shirt and out his mouth. Somewhere in the background, Kyle screamed something, but it sounded miles away. In front of him, Kenny had a grip on the javelin slowly becoming slicker with his own blood, and before Craig could stop him, removed himself from it.

Craig nearly vomited at the sight of the open hole in his friend’s chest, and covered his mouth to avoid it, only to find his face was already wet with tears. Kenny was more curious and touched a finger to the hole, muttering “Well, that’s a new one.”

He fumbled forward and Craig caught him and helped lower him to the ground, chastising him the whole way. “You’re an idiot, you know that?” he sobbed, shucking off his jacket and pressing it as hard as he could to the wound. “You bleed out faster if you take it out.”

“They weren’t gonna be able to save me anyway.” Kenny slurred, his vision darkening around the edges, struggling to keep his head up to look at Craig. “They never can.”

“I’m supposed to be the pessimist here,” Craig laughed a little through his tears.

“Sorry,” He said, but he didn’t sound sorry. Though it was probably hard to portray emotion when you’re bleeding to death. Kenny placed his hand over Craig’s, which were still pressing with all his might. “You know, you’re the first one to try to help.”

Great, he’d lost so much blood he was delirious. How long did it take for an ambulance to get here in this tiny town? “I was standing right next to you, of course I was the first one.”

“S’not what I meant.”

“Kenny,” Craig choked, lifting one hand to steady Kenny’s head, which kept rolling to the side while they talked like it weighed too much and he didn’t have the strength to keep it in one place. “I’m in love with you.”

The rest of the day was a blur. The paramedics arrived too late. They said Kenny had been dead for about seven minutes by the time help arrived. Craig clutched his blood soaked jacket, numb to everything else as paramedics checked him over and police asked him questions. He held onto it on his ride home in the back of the police car, and in his room, sat on the bed. He just stared at it for hours, until suddenly it was clean, and he couldn’t remember why he was awake at 3 am, staring at his jacket.

There was a knock at his window.

Outside was Kenny McCormick, perched on a branch. Craig stumbled over himself to open the window and pop the screen out. Craig was always happy to see Kenny, but he couldn’t explain why he was this excited. Kenny hopped inside and shut the window behind himself quietly. Before Craig could say anything, Kenny grabbed his hands.

“Craig,” Kenny said seriously. “I’m in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked how sweet and pure this one was because the next chapter is going to be a fucking mess.


End file.
